Various accessibility and usable standards detail the reach and the technical requirements that sites and buildings have to meet to provide ease of use by individuals with mental and physical disabilities and/or challenges. More specifically, the concept involves the creation of facilities that comply with the design, construction and modification regulations without infringing on the use of the space for non-disabled individuals. There is a need for well designed accessible and usable spaces which are efficient and cost-effective.